20 October 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10-20 ; Comments *Incomplete show. Most of the first hour and a half, plus edited section from near the end currently available. *Further portions of this show are available on Weird Fat And Vegas. Sessions *35 Summers #2 First broadcast, recorded 1991-08-22 *Stella Chiweshe #2 Repeat of session first broadcast 20 July 1991, recorded 1991-06-06 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Midway Still: unknown (back announced only) :(file a) *Tom Smith & Don Fleming: Dizzy (CD - Gin Blossoms) Seminal Twang *(edit) *Grindsman: Cry For The Youth (7") Leggo *(edit) *Leatherface: Not A Day Goes By (LP - Mush) Rough Neck *Jellyfish Kiss: 'First Signs (CD-Strange Weather)' (Shimmy Disc) *(11.30 news) *Teenage Fanclub: The Concept (7") Creation *(edit) *''(JP urges listeners to attend Laurie Self art exhibition in Ipswich)'' *Stella Chiweshe: Guaraungu (session) *Treepeople: Every Time When I Fall Down & My Head Hits The Floor Hard (LP - Guilt Regret Embarrassment) Toxic Shock *Treepeople: Trailer Park (LP - Guilt Regret Embarrassment) Toxic Shock *(edit) *35 Summers: Really Down (session) *35 Summers: Loyalty (session) :(file b) *Fatima Mansions: Behind The Moon (LP - Bertie's Brochures) Kitchenware *Stella Chiweshe: Shungu (session) *Brighter: Poppy Day (7" - Half-Hearted) Sarah *Field Mice: Five Moments (LP - For Keeps) Sarah *Catherine Wheel: Crawling Over Me (12" EP acetate) Fontana *35 Summers: Candy (session) *Stella Chiweshe: Serewende (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: A Lilac Henry Quinn (LP - McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt) Probe Plus *(news at 1am - edited out) *Nautical William: Love House (12") Mojo Filter :(file c) *Fugazi: Nice New Outfit (LP - Steady Diet Of Nothing) *(edit) *Crust: Diet Tray (LP - Crust) Trance Syndicate *Tony Head Experience: Debbie One (EP - Sleeper) Big Internation *(edit) *Olivelawn: Beautiful Feeling (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Parasites: When I'm Here With You (7") Shredder *Stella Chiweshe: Chimbochababa (session) *(edit) *Dalek Beach Party: Way Out West (CD - The Waaaaah! CD) Bring On Bull sounds like end of programme *(File c cuts out, switches to 26 October 1991) *Dance tracks, which fit in the edits above somewhere *'File d' *Salif Keita: N B'l Fe (album - Amen) Mango MLPS 1073 (possibly from Andy Kershaw show) *Tom Smith & Don Fleming: Dizzy (CD - Gin Blossoms) Seminal Twang (also above) *Public Enemy: 1 Million Bottlebags (LP – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam *'File e '''The following tracks are on Weird Fat And Vegas. Some overlap with above, and the first few tracks may be from the following show. *Natural Life: 'Deb N Duff (12"-http://www.discogs.com/Natural-Life-Strange-World/master/233418)' (Hollywood Records) :(JP: 'When I was a little boy, me and my little brother Frank, who was a couple of years younger than me (still is as a matter of fact) had an imaginary person who lived in our garden called BooBoo, who lived at the bottom of our flag pole in fact – we had a flag pole - that sort of a family – and we had a secret word as well.')'' Segues into next track, which starts with “and what was that secret word?" *D Code: 'Mrs. No. 3 Divorce (12"-Look Back And Wonder)' (2HB01) :Track ends with “and what was that secret word?" (JP: 'Well actually it was mononucleosis but we were unbearably precocious children.') *Treepeople: 'Trailer Park (LP-Guilt Regret Embarrassment)' (Toxic Shock) *35 Summers: 'Loyalty' (Peel Session) *Gunshot: 'Clear From Present Danger (vocal) (12")' (Vinyl Solution) *Back From Detox: 'Dove People (12")' (Shut Up And Dance) *Michael Rose: 'Bad Boys (7")' (Taxi) *35 Summers: 'Sheep' (Peel Session) *11:59: 'Killing Time / T-60 (12")' (Ticking Time) File ;Name *(a) L044.1 *(b) L044.2 *© L005a *(d) L053.2 *(e) Weird Fat And Vegas ;Length *(a) 46.27 (from 11.45) *(b) 43.31 *© 46:03 (to 24:25, continues with 26 October 1991.) *(d) 43:48 (from 35:29) *(e) 1:25:49 (to 42:40) ;Other *Please note that the available portion of this show runs less than halfway from the start of the file. *Files created from L044 and L005 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Bill and Roger! *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *(a) http://tinyurl.com/988xgkc *(b) http://tinyurl.com/9skt32e *© http://tiny.cc/3szdt *(d) Mooo *(e) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: SL Tapes